TZ Movie 1: Zane's Beginning: A Legacy Hidden in The Shadows
in the living room of Zane's family castle. Zane being out in the open space training* Zane's Dad: Look at them they are going to be two strong dragons and two great leaders. Zane's Mom: Zane should be happy with his new little sister. he'll be a great brother Zane's Dad: Zane Why don't you come over here and say hi to your sister Zane: One more try *Zane closes his eyes and took a deep breath and then a second one. he then opens his eyes letting out the deep breath and couple of embers appear in the air* still nothing Zane's Mom: how about you use your hands you'll get practically the same result with more options, but it is a little bit more advanced for dragons. Zane: How!? Zane's Mom: You take the energy that you have deep within like your natural fire element focus it in your hands and push it out. Zane: *closed his eyes and opened them a few seconds later to look at his hand and they were glowing slightly red brought his hands to his left side following his mom's example and pushed them forward creating a blast that blew up a hole in the wall* Dad, who are they? *pointing to the large group of armed individuals heading toward the castle* Zane's Dad: *looked up and then stood up* hide them hide all of you. *he grabs Zane* Take these shades. Stay brave and more importantly stay alive. I will protect you always *as his voice fades out* *outside on Earth at night* Zane: *staring up at the stars he sits up sitting on a cliff overlooking a city scene* Dad, if you were trying to protect me, why aren't you here keeping me safe! Why did you have to go! Why did you leave me here all alone! Why me Why now! It's not fair! *Zane punches the ground The shades he was wearing fell off his head* I guess you are still protecting me Dad *he looks around trying to see if anyone is around. When he can tell no one and nothing is there he lays back down to look at the stars again as if trying to find the answers that were nowhere to be found* I'll go into town tomorrow and try to find a place to stay. *He closes his eyes and falls asleep* *the next morning in the city walking near the park* Zane: *looking around* All of these people they have no idea what happened recently? it's like they don't know we exist? I guess thats better for now. is that the park over there? *walks to the park and sits on a bench and looks like he is in deep thought* So where am I going to stay? How will I feed myself? What's going to happen to me? *puts his hands on his face* I'm hopeless now? Farmer: *Walks up to Zane* You feeling down son? Why? You're so young and at a park. Zane: There's a lot on my mind. Farmer: Like what? Zane: I don't want to talk about. Let's say I lost everything. Farmer: You can come work with me, I can give you new things. Zane: Would you!? That would help alot! Farmer: Then follow, it's about time for the harvest. Zane: Thanks. Farmer: *Walks off towards the outskirts of town.* Here we are, the corn needs to be reaped, I'll pick the apples and pears. Zane: Well, I'd better get started! Farmer: When you finish, the carrots and beets need to be rooted. Zane: anything else? I tend to work fast Farmer: Not for today. Oh, and use the gardening scythe for the corn. Oh, you can sharpen and clean all the tools. They're in the tool shed. Zane: Right *Grabs the gardening scythe* Let's see how I can do this *spins the scythe in his hands and moves it around his body and throws it toward the corn as it boomeranged around back to him severing all of the corn and he ran and caught all of the corn in a box* Farmer: I saw that! *Yelling from the apple orchard* You do it right, or not at all and you can go back to the park! Zane: Well that went badly! *Zane looked down and sighs* Alright, I'm sorry. Farmer: Thank you! Zane: *Walked to the carrots and pulled them out one by one* Farmer: There you go! Zane: It's like he knows who I am? But how? Does he know my Dad in some way? Just who is this man? *Later that night* Zane: So where do I sleep? Farmer: You sleep in the guest building over by the chicken coop. *Points to his right* Wake time is 5 o'clock sharp! The roosters know this so get some sleep. *Walks off towards his house* Zane: Would I get any time to go to the city to look around a bit? Farmer: Of course, as long as you're here by 5 sharp! *Keeps on walking till he reaches the door.* The one rule here is never go into the cellar. Zane: Alright. *Starts to walk to town* Too much on my mind to sleep Farmer: Before you go I have a question for you! *Shouts out his window.* Zane: What? Farmer: Have you ever met someone named Dark Prynce? Zane: *looks up to try to remember like it was along time ago* Yea why? Farmer: How? Zane: I don't remember i was only a kid then if I remember i'll tell you Farmer: Thought as much, a memory wipe huh? He learned it from me. *Mumbling* Zane: What? Farmer: Nothing! If you're going into town, I need new materials for the garden. Bring me roses, tulips, and daffodils.*Heads inside and the lights go out.* Zane: Alright. Wish I had a friend. *sighs and head off* *At the town* Zookeeper: Grab him! I think that's the komodo dragon that escaped. Zane: What the? Chi: Hey, dragon kin, help me out here. Say that you own me and my name is Chi! Zane: Alright Zookeeper: Hey, I think that's my komodo dragon. Zane: Yours!? How he's mine! *starts to pet chi* Zookeeper: What's his name? Zane: His name is Chi. Man I'd be a great actor Zookeeper: Oh. Mine was named fluffy. Sorry about the confusion. Zane: No problem *smiles* Zookeeper: *Walks off yelling Fluffy back the way he came* Zane: So you’re what they call a komodo dragon? Chi: Yes Zane: Are you related to Dragons in any way? Chi: Well I am. Zane: Is that why you are talking to me? Chi: None of the humans can hear me so you were my only chance. Thank you Zane: No problem So do you want to go home with me? Chi: I have no where else to go but i doubt that anyone would let me in their house. Zane: I hope he'll understand. *Looks sad* I've got no one else. Chi: No family? Zane: All dead. Chi: Friends? Zane: Well i live with an old farmer but i don't know if he is my friend. Chi: Well I'll be your friend for you saving me Zane: Really!? I need Someone to help me take my mind off of everything. Chi: Well lets go kid. *Zane and Chi Walk to the farm* Zane: Hey I'm back! *Zane yells to the farmer* Chi: Are you sure about this? Zane: Yea I hope he'll let me keep you. Farmer: Right on time. Never mind you not getting my seeds, all the stores we closed. I see you have a new friend. Zane: Yeah *smiles* His name is Chi Farmer: Well he can help with the crops now. I need you guys to plant corn seeds. Chi: Well at least I'm not in that Zoo. Zane: I't could be worse. No Problem Farmer: The seeds are at the bottom of that death pit. Zane: How Do we get there? Chi:Death Pit!? Farmer: You jump into it. I'm an 89 year old man, and I managed to get in and out. Zane: So Why is it called the death pit? Farmer: The last few people who went in died. Zane: Well Sorry about them Farmer: They tried to steal my crops, their the reason it's there! Chi:Do you hear this guy! Zane: Well we better get down there and back so we can get to work Farmer: And watch out for the serpent! Zane: Alright. I'll try not to kill it. Farmer: I never said you couldn't kill it, but it is immortal. Zane: Well Chi lets go Chi: If I die, I'll kill you. Zane: *laughs* If you can Farmer: I don't have all day! Zane: Right! *At the Death Pit* Zane: I can't see the bottom Farmer: Is there supposed to be one? Zane: *looks like all of the farmer's words hit him at once* Wait! if there's no bottom where is the seeds? Farmer: Somewhere, I just know the best seeds come from this pit. Zane: So what seeds do you need? Farmer: Surprise me. I need something different. Zane: How many bags? Farmer: Enough to fill the fields, so about 50...... thousand. Chi: You'll be down there for years! Zane: Nope I'll be done soon. Well i'm off. Wait! before I go i got a question. Farmer: Yes? *Turns around and looks at Zane* What is it? Zane: Do you know who I am? Farmer: Just some sad kid I found alone at the park. Zane: I really think he's lying. Chi: Why? Seems sincere to me. Zane: Well it is true. But he knows more about me than he says. Farmer: Fine then, you caught me, I do know who and what you are, now go get my seeds. Zane: Thought so! *Dive in like he was going swimming. While he was falling he saw teeth lunge at him* Oh god! It's huge! *He starts to dodge and weave at high speeds. the Snake kept attacking and missing. Zane spotted the seed bags and sped up to grab them as fast as he could.* Serpent: We won't let you have our food! *Three more giant serpents attack out of nowhere* Zane: That farmer has a nice security system *Zane grabs bags quickly and throws them out making it look like it was erupting seeds from the hole* Serpents: NO!!! *All swarm Zane and wrap themselves around him and fuse into a hydra.* Zane: Interesting. *throws out more bags* There is ten thousand! Serpent: Since you want to take our food, we'll take your life! *All the heads get one of Zane's limbs and they begin to pull at them.* Zane: Those Are Mine! *Blasts at them with his free hand* Serpent: So were those SEEDS!!! * Barely avoids the blast and shoots flames out of it's mouth at Zane and the walls around him.* Zane: That won't Work! I'm a dragon! *holds his hand out and stops the attack and uses it to move faster* Serpent: Why doesn't anyone ever ask for our food? * Sits down and starts crying* Zane: *stops and looks at them* I'm sorry. I just heard you killed the last ones in here Serpent: They didn't survive the fall. Zane: Wait the humans can't fly!? See I thought they could. Sorry i misjudged you. Can you forgive me? Serpent: HELL NO!!! * Jumps at Zane and attempts to eat him.* Zane: Just when I thought we were friends. *closes his eyes and floats there still* Hydra: Don't make this easy, that's irritating! *Walks away from Zane and splits back into serpents before going to sleep.* Zane: awww i wasn't done yet *looks sad* Well I'll have to come back sometime *Grabs another thirty thousand bags quickly* Mama Serpent: So you're the one who's been picking on my sons? Filthy dragon scum. Leave my house. Zane: Wait! I wasn't picking on them! I thought the humans could fly and they killed them. Mama Serpent: What kind of an idiot thinks humans can fly? Zane: Well. *looks sad* My parents died before they could teach me about this place. Mama Serpent: Well isn't that sad? Get out of my home! NOW! Zane: I will. But i need ten thousand bags of seeds for the farmer. Mama Serpent: The Harvester?! T-take the s-seeds. P-please? Zane: Thank you. and maybe i'll come to visit some time to play with your kids... Mama Serpent: Only if The Harvester agrees. Zane: *grabs the bags of seeds* Thank you. nice to meet you! I had fun. Mama Serpent: I will tear the flesh off your bones. *Mumbles* Zane: *looks like he heard that but flies out and says nothing* I got the seeds Farmer: Good. Now it's about time we plant them. Zane: Where do you want them? Farmer: Everywhere on my field. Zane: *looks a little annoyed* how do you want them planted Farmer: In the shape of a scythe, for cultivation, and the rest.... Do what you want with them. *later that night zane was dreaming about his past* Zane:*unblindfolded and is tied to a bed* w-where am I. Stranger: Don’t worry, you’ll be fine if you cooperate. So will your sister. Zane: What do you want with me? Stranger: Personally, nothing yet. But for the company, I want to find out what happens when you mix demon blood within a dragon child. Zane: Why me? Stranger: Because you meet someone I want in the future. That’s it. Zane: What if I die, then what would you do? Stranger: Move on to your sister. Zane: Don’t hurt her! Stranger: Then don’t die. Zane: I have to live, to save her. I don’t have a choice do I? Stranger: Well you could let your sister go through the experiment. Zane: No. Stranger: Then brace yourself, this’ll be bumpy. *Injects Zane with a syringe and pumps a half gallon of demon blood into him.* Zane: *Wakes up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night* Farmer: Hey, wake up. Time to work some more. Zane: No problem. *Sighs* Farmer: And are you going to scream every time you wake up? Zane: Do I do that? Farmer: And it’s annoying. Get your pet and pack up. We’re heading to England. Zane: *Wakes up Chi* Let’s go. Chi: Why are we leaving? Zane: I have no idea. Farmer: *Outside* Who are you and why are you messing up my field? Alpha Blaze: I am Alpha Blaze. I here for a dragon that you have recently brought in to your house, and why are you so calm? Farmer: You really don’t know who you’re talking to do you? You dragons are all clueless. Zane: *Charges outside* What do you want? Alpha Blaze: As, they royal prince of the dragon clan. I’ve found you. Now it’s time to kill you. Farmer: Not on my watch. *Pulls out his scythe* Alpha Blaze: And what is farmer like you going to do to stop me? Farmer: I’m no farmer. I’m the Reaper, the Harvester, the Soul Collector. You are my next victim. Zane: So thats who he is… and him *looks at alpha* what does he want from me Alpha Blaze: No reason to hide it now that I’m fighting an underling of Thanatos, but I want you royal power. It possess something that I never will without it. Zane: Why is it important? Alpha Blaze: Because of all the raw potential trapped inside of it. I can almost taste it. *Get’s slashed away by The Reaper.* Reaper: Don’t forget that I’m here. Zane: Well you can’t have it. *Backs up a little* Alpha Blaze: I’ll have it, one way or another. *Charges at Zane and slides under the slash of the Reaper and grabs Zane by the throat.* Chi: I won’t let you hurt him. *Stands still and Alpha Blaze gets sent flying by an unseen force.* There’s a reason my name is Chi. Alpha Blaze: Insolent PEST! I will slaughter you for that! *Charges at Chi only to be blocked by that same unseen force.* Chi: Not in my lifetime. I won’t let you. Reaper: *Slashes Alpha Blaze’s back and pokes his pressure points in quick succession causing him to fall to the ground.* I told you not to forget about me. Zane: So that was all? *Looks at Alpha* That can’t be all it took. Alpha Blaze: *Eyes snap open* You’re right. *Stabs The Reaper in the chest and disintegrate his body, effectively killing him. He then stares at Chi and sends laser beams from his eyes at the animal and burns him to death.* That’s not all it takes to kill me. Zane: *Stands there looking stunned.* W-w-why did you do that? *Eyes start to turn red.* Alpha Blaze: So that there’s nothing stopping me from getting to you. Since you’re nothing but a novice. Zane: Can you really do that? Alpha Blaze: Of course I can. Now there’s nothing stopping me from killing you. *Charges towards Zane* Zane: Good luck with that *Stops him* Alpha Blaze: What is this? How are you stopping me? Zane: Maybe you’re all talk. *Knees him* Alpha Blaze: You’re nothing but a child! *Tries to blast him, but Zane appears behind him.* Zane: Are you sure I’m just a kid. Alpha Blaze: You can’t be more than 16 years old! I’ve defeated countless armies! How can one kid stop me! Zane: I have a reason to win. Alpha Blaze: Well it’s not enough! *Punches the ground and lightning strikes him, taking him away.* Zane: What are you holding *Standing beside him* Alpha Blaze: How did you get here? Zane: I was always here. Alpha Blaze: *Looks around and sees he’s in the same spot* Why didn’t I get away? Zane: You’re actually pretty slow… Alpha Blaze: I WILL Kill You *flies into the air* Zane: I'd really like to see you try Alpha Blaze: *begins to charge up a blast* I REFUSE TO LOSE TO A KID! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE *fires the attack at Zane* Zane: Well this is better *blocks the attack but gets engulfed by it* Alpha Blaze: *breathing heavily* Thats…… More ……. Like it Zane: *standing there with an odd glow around him* Alpha Blaze: Why won’t you just die?! Zane: Because I don’t feel like it. Alpha Blaze: That’s not how this works! You know what, you’re stupid! This is stupid planet is stupid! And guess what, I can kill this planet! *Charges an energy ball and sends it towards the core of the planet.* Now you and all these pitiful humans will die! Stranger: Don’t you think that’s a little much Alpha? Alpha: No, he’s going to stop it and I’ll make my escape. Dark Prynce: Nah, I got it. *Stops the blast with his pinkie and sends a blast through it that causes it to disappear.* Zane: I could have stopped that. *Looks to the side annoyed* Dark Prynce: Yes, but that was his plan of escape. By the way, you’re glowing. And you! Alpha whatever, why are you trying to mess up the planet that is under my jurisdiction? Alpha Blaze: ...... Why did you stop my blast? Stranger: I see, he’s there. Good luck Alpha, if you survive, come find me and I’ll answer everything. Alpha Blaze: What do you mean, if I survive? Dark Prynce: I’m waiting for an answer. Anyways, Zane, I think you should finish this. Zane: How do you know my name.... Dark Prynce: Because I was the Farmer who took care of you. Zane: So now you take all of the fun.... Dark Prynce: No. Just wanted to startle that fool up there. You can take care of the rest. *Smiles at Zane* Zane: You sure. Dark Prynce: Yeah. Besides, I need to revive that pet of yours. He could use some training. Zane: Well the fight should be easy...... Alpha Blaze: You know what, screw you guys. I’m leaving. *Attempts to teleport only to be stopped by Zane* Zane: Where do you think you’re going? Alpha Blaze: To get us smoothies so that we can have a good time together, what do you think? Zane: Really!? *Smiles* Alpha Blaze: You really are just a kid. I know I should feel remorse for this, but... *Blasts Zane through the stomach, kicks him in the head, and attempts to fly off again.* Zane: Then why are you losing? *Grabs leg.* Alpha Blaze: And this is why I hate children! *Charges a blast at Zane, but stops short when he rips his leg off.* Zane: Are you really all talk? *Starts to charge a blast* Alpha Blaze: I can’t stand it. Being beat by a kid. What have I fallen to? Stranger: Sorry, it’s his royal blood. You can never do real harm to him. Rule of the dragons. Alpha Blaze: *Kicks Zane repeatedly, but to no avail.* Zane: *Punches him to the ground and sends the blast after him and looks at his hand* How am I this strong? Stranger: Hey Zane, remember me? *A blast is heard from the ground and Alpha Blaze is scorched to near death.* Zane: you guys really are annoying...... just leave there is no point trying to fight *turns his back on them* Dark Prynce: *Grabs his temple in the middle of reviving Chi, and messes up the spell erasing him from existence by mistake.* I’m sorry, Zane. I couldn’t do it. Stranger: *Appears and takes away the scorched remains of Alpha Blaze.* Sorry, I can’t stop for long. *Flies up to Zane* But I need to take this away. *Puts his hand on Zane’s head and wipes his memory of the lab and imprisonment.* I’ll be seeing you. *Removes his hood to reveal a face similar to Dark Prynce, except with blue eyes instead of gray ones. He then disappears and Dark Prynce appears in front of him.* Zane: What happened? *Shakes his head* Who are you. Dark Prynce: Zane! Are you okay? Zane: what. *looks around* yea i'm fine Dark Prynce: I’m sorry about Chi. Zane: Who’s Chi? Dark Prynce: A talking komodo dragon. He could control his chi and stopped Alpha Blaze for a few minutes... Zane: *Looks confused* Komodo dragons can’t talk. Dark Prynce: *Looks disappointed* Well, then sorry anyway. Zane: Anyways *Looks around* where am I? Dark Prynce: A farm. *Mood Brightens* Want to train with me? Zane: *Smiles* Yeah, though I have a headache. Dark Prynce: I’ve got medication for that. Zane: Really. though i feel like somethings missing? but what would it be? Dark Prynce: Come on. It’s time to go. *Starts walking away* Zane: Alright. *Follows Dark Prynce* Dark Prynce: Let’s fly there, it’ll be faster than walking. Zane: Alright, let’s go. *With the stranger* Alpha Blaze: Why did you sit there and watch? *Laying down on a hospital bed, wires sticking out of him and an IV in his arm.* Stranger: I wanted to show the boys true power. The power of royalty. Now that you understand it, you can use it. *Pours a dark red liquid into the IV* Alpha Blaze: What is that? Stranger: Royal Blood, from his sister. You should be able to do some damage now. Alpha Blaze: You had some all along? Stranger: Of course. Alpha Blaze: And you’re giving it to me now because? Stranger: You are more deserving now. Alpha Blaze: How long will this take? Stranger: A few minutes. Alpha Blaze: Good, then I’ll kill that arrogant brat in half an hour. Stranger: That’s what I like to hear. *Back with Zane and Dark Prynce* Dark Prynce: You’ll love it here. There’s a training room, an armory, and meatery. Zane: Did you say meat.... Dark Prynce: I figured you’d be hungry. *Heads for the complex and a building inside of it blows up* Zane: *closes one eye* what's with this headache? Alpha Blaze: Hello there, Zane. I guess we’re related now! *Walks out of the fire* Dark Prynce: Tell me, what was in that building. Alpha Blaze: Some kind or meatery. I ate a few steaks before destroying it. Dark Prynce: *Eyes darken and his aura changes to a feeling of death.* You’ll regret that. Zane: *eye glows* who are you? i don't know you? Alpha Blaze: That sly fox. He wiped your memory! Well then, I guess I get more pleasure out of this then! My name is Alpha Blaze, and I am the instrument of your demi- Dark Prynce: *Kicks Alpha Blaze into the ground and smashes his face further into the dirt.* Nobody, destroys my meatery without suffering. Alpha Blaze: This is your place? *Sarcastically* I had no idea. Dark Prynce: You’re begging for it now. *Lifts up Alpha and blasts a hole in his gut that he regenerates* That, was my steak! *Uppercuts Alpha into space* I need to calm down. Zane, handle him. Zane: *looks scared* but…… what……. i can't!? Dark Prynce: Zane, I swear to death, if you don’t avenge my steak, I will murder you too! Zane: i haven't fought much before. Dark Prynce: Then now’s as good as any. Here, *Tosses Zane a broadsword* Use that and beat the living out of him. Zane: this headache sucks Dark Prynce: Wait, I almost forgot. *Hand Zane some head medicine* Works on headaches and migraines. Zane: thanks… *eyes glow* Alright. So are you ready….. Dark Prynce: I’m going to look for his leader. *Teleports away* Alpha Blaze: Now that the demon’s gone. Where were we? That’s right, killing you. *Charges at Zane* Zane: *jumps out of the way* can you keep up? Alpha Blaze: I can do much better than keep up. *Disappears from view and beings to attack Zane from multiple directions* Zane: *Blindly blocks his attacks with the broadsword clearing out his head* I’m not going to let you kill me. *Powers up in under a millisecond and punches Alpha Blaze square in the chest, winding him. Zane then attempts to slash him, but at the last moment, smacks him in the back of the head sending him hurtling towards the ground.* Alpha Blaze: *Spits out blood* It’ll take more than that to stop me. *Attempts to block Zane’s next attack, but trips and the slash misses his head barely.* Zane: Not done yet! *Stomps on the ground causing a crater to form under Alpha and it fills with lava. He then makes the lava envelope Alpha and harden into thick walls of rock.* Alpha Blaze: MMMMMMMM!!! *Breaks the encasing. Category:Movie